


Sleeptalking

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silly, Sleeptalking, bagginshield, bilbo is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. So I don't have wifi at the place I'm staying, and my fucking phone broke, so I'm just churning out silly fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeptalking

Bilbo sits up in bed, and stretches. He looks around the room, wondering what had woken him up. Usually he sleeps through the night no problem, and has to force himself out of bed come morning. Bilbo glances over at Thorin, to see him sleeping peacefully. He slips out of bed carefully, and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Bilbo brings the glass back with him, and as he's setting it down on his bedside table, Thorin mumbles something unintelligible. Bilbo pauses and looks at Thorin curiously. He sits down on the bed, and leans close to him.

 

“What was that?” he whispers, wondering if Thorin would repeat himself. When Thorin remains silent, Bilbo just shrugs and lays back down. He's just closing his eyes to go back to sleep, when he hears it again.

 

“No, you mustn't” Thorin mumbles, along with a few more words that Bilbo can't quite make out.

 

Bilbo opens his eyes with a frown, and turns to look at Thorin. Was he having a bad dream?

 

“We must save her, Bilbo. The princess.”

 

Bilbo raises one eyebrow, half wondering if he should be grabbing a pen and pad to write this all down.

 

“The princess dragon is in danger, Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo shakes his head in disbelief. Well, no one ever said his boyfriend was normal. Although he supposes he ought to be proud that he's apparently included in this dream, princess dragon related or not.

 

Bilbo listens for a little while longer, but Thorin stays silent. Bilbo rolls over to go back to sleep, vowing to bring this up in the morning.

 

~

 

It's the next morning, and Bilbo sleepily walks into the kitchen. Thorin looks up from the stove at his arrival, and sets down the spatula.

 

Thorin walks over, and kisses him on the forehead. “How'd you sleep?”

 

“Not bad. Are you cooking?”

 

Thorin chuckles. “Bacon and eggs, and there's a fresh pot of coffee. I wasn't sure when you'd be up, so I didn't poor you a cup” Thorin says apologetically.

 

Bilbo waves him off, and grabs a mug from the dish drainer beside the sink. “You're too good to be.”

 

Thorin resumes tending the stove, and Bilbo sits down at the kitchen table.

 

“Where are the boys? I heard them leave earlier, although I'm not sure what time that was” Bilbo asks with a yawn. It's almost eleven now, he really was not a morning person. That's one perk to being a writer, Bilbo muses.

 

Thorin groans. “They left at seven. I don't even want to know what they're getting up to that would make them willing to get up and go out this early.”

 

Bilbo hums in agreement. “Best not to think about it.”

 

Thorin nods. “Agreed. Alright, food's done.”

 

It's not until he's drained his first cup of coffee, and Thorin's in the middle of filling two plates full of food, that Bilbo suddenly remembers the previous night's events.

 

“So, you talk in your sleep” Bilbo starts off simply, trying not to laugh.

 

Thorin sets the plates down, and takes the seat across from Bilbo. Bilbo laughs when Thorin flushes.

 

“I had forgotten about that. Apparently I used to talk in my sleep a lot, just ask Fili and Kili Should I be begging your forgiveness for anything I may have said?” Thorin asks, humor clear in his voice.

 

Bilbo raises an eyebrow, along with a fork full of food. That does make sense, he's probably normally asleep whenever it occurs.

 

They continue eating breakfast (or lunch whatever, Bilbo still considers it breakfast if it's the first meal of the day) for awhile, talking about their plans for the day and such.

 

Just as Thorin takes a bite of eggs, Bilbo brings the sleep talking up again. “I understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don't understand is the princess dragon dream, and why I'm in it.”

 

Thorin makes a choking noise, and quickly swallows his food. “The _what?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Pokemon Art Academy Grumpcade videos.


End file.
